1. Technical field
The present invention relates to the technical field of communication networks. In particular the present invention relates to a method for managing a network element, a method for configuring a network element, a program element for managing a network element and/or for configuring a network element, a managing apparatus for the management of a network element and a network element.
2. Background
In many countries the penetration of mobile network services has reached a value which is significant. In some countries the penetration of mobile network services is reaching saturation. Therefore, mobile network operators (MNOs) are not only focusing on increasing the number of subscribers anymore. However, they try to increase their ARPU (average revenue per user).
From the document “Self-configuration and Self optimization of 4G Radio Access Networks”, Ambrosy, A. et al., 29.08.2007, IEEE 802.16 Broadband Wireless Access Working Group a transition from conventional to self-x driven radio access network configuration is described.
The mobile network operators are also very interested in improving the cost position by reducing operational expenditure (OPEX). Particularly, in developed industrial countries, the cost of operating a network is dominated by the cost of the operation and maintenance, in particular by the cost of the operational personal.